


Nuclear Fusion

by shipambrosia_bree



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Future, Nashi Dragneel - Freeform, Natsu and Lucy have a baby lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipambrosia_bree/pseuds/shipambrosia_bree
Summary: The dream vanishes suddenly, the dreamy Lucy in his arms poofing away in a puff of smoke. He is about to succumb to painful despair when a new sensation garners the attention of his half-conscious state. There are hands brushing through his hair, gentle fingers caressing his skull. And there is someone trailing down his jawline with kisses, and he wakes up just a little more when they dip into his neck.Natsu kicks and flails out of the dream until he’s awake so that he can fully experience it.





	Nuclear Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this for Nalu Day and for my friend @a-fairy-tail44's birthday on tumblr back in July. Just now putting it on AO3 partially cuz i kinda forgot about it, and school, and just writing other stuff (mainly Heavens Bringer lol)
> 
> This is just mindless parenting/love fluff between Natsu and Lucy, inspired by probably my most favorite fanart.

In his dream, he’s holding on to Lucy so tight. Warm hands pulling her close to him, overwhelmed by a sense of fear in losing her. Afraid she’s going to disappear in an instant, just like Igneel had. He loves Lucy more than his adoptive father, a love that burns and feeds the fire within him; she fills him with a blazing strength he’s never felt before, but that also comes with an impulsive, fierce protectiveness over her. He strains his body, every muscle flexing as he holds her, shielding her.

But the dream vanishes suddenly, the dreamy Lucy in his arms poofing away in a puff of smoke. He is about to succumb to painful despair when a new sensation garners the attention of his half-conscious state. There are hands brushing through his hair, gentle fingers caressing his skull. And there is someone trailing down his jawline with kisses, and he wakes up just a little more when they dip into his neck.

Natsu kicks and flails out of the dream until he’s awake so that he can fully experience it.

He must have scared Lucy because when he wakes up, she’s jerked back in the bed from him, hand covering her mouth as she giggles. Natsu gives her a wide grin before rolling over her, caging her body underneath his.

“Good morning,” he purrs dangerously, sinking his head down and claiming her lips. Everything about her is soft, as it always has been. Her lips, her skin, the curves of her body, her golden hair. Such softness hides her fierce and brave nature from the world, but Natsu knows better. He knows every bit of her, as Lucy herself is his favorite book to read.

She giggles again, wrapping her arms around his neck and he melts under her touch, sinking back down on the bed but maneuvering his body so that it rests only on the side of her, avoiding her belly. Now it is his turn to pepper her skin with kisses, though he starts at her neck and descends quicker than she had.

“Natsu!” She exclaims gently, his name both partially a moan and partially a scolding, and the dragon slayer grins again. He has noticed how hypersensitive she gets when she’s pregnant, and it’s become one of his favorite things. “What if Nashi runs into our bedroom right now?”

“Then she’ll see just how much I love her mama,” he snickers, running his pointed teeth just ever so slightly along the curve of her breast. “She already knows I call you my goddess. I’m just doing a little worshipping, is all.”

Lucy rolls her eyes but can’t hide the blush that appears at such an intense compliment. She mumbles something under her breath, but as always his intense hearing has picked it up and Natsu does not like what he heard.

“What was that?”

“Not a goddess,” she repeats a little bit louder, but still mumbled. “Look at how fat I’m getting.”

He raises an eyebrow, looking down at her before back up to her face. “Luce, you’re not fat. You’re pregnant. There’s a huge difference. And you’re still just as sexy, therefore you’re still a goddess. In fact, a pregnant goddess should be worshipped double the time she normally would be.”

She giggles again, before letting out an involuntary snort and immediately covering her mouth and nose in shock. He reads the question in her eyes:  _Still think I’m sexy after THAT?_

“Yes,” Natsu answers simply, before moving her hands out of the way with his nose and kissing her again. This time it’s deep and slow, when he goes to move his tongue into her mouth he finds her already waiting for him. She is glowing so brightly, he’s practically blinded by her radiance. It’s another thing he’s found to love, the way she brightens around him on top of the way motherhood and pregnancy have turned her into a breathtaking star just like the magic within her possession.

He finds the room has fallen away, and all his senses focus on her. Natsu tugs on her lips with a hungry instinct, and his hands slip below her loose pink shirt. Again his rough hands, full of callouses from the numberless fights he has faced, meet soft, flawless skin. Slowly, he caresses the shape of her belly while they kiss, gently swollen enough for her pregnancy to be noticeable. He feels Lucy slide her hands from his neck down the defined lines of his back, and Natsu suddenly wishes they could send Nashi to stay with Levy or Gray so that he could take his time to worship the mother of his children the way he wants to.

“But I’m not as sexy as you. Look at you. If I’m a goddess…” Lucy mumbles through their kisses, slow and passionate that only left both of them craving more. “…then you’re a god, Natsu.”

He laughs in reply, his strong, defined shoulders shaking. “You can’t steal the idea I had first, Lucy! You’re the author, you can’t come up with something original?”

She pouted, brown eyes searching over him. He was warm, warm as ever and that warmth held her, cradled her at all times. She had memorized him; every muscle, every scar, every perfect imperfection of his body. Everything that made him  _human_ , alive, the father of their daughter and the second child she was pregnant with now.

Natsu smiles down at her, and like she always does she melts under his influence. No mischief, no ulterior motive this time, but just innocent radiance and love. His smile was as bright as his flames, as bright as the sun. The celestial body of fire in the night sky, that was what connected them. If she was the stars in the sky, and Natsu was fire, then Nashi was the sun.

“You’re a hero,” she answers finally. “You could be a god, a dragon, a demon, or you. None of that matters because you’re my hero, Natsu.”

He seems to consider this for a moment, before breaking into a smile again and wrapping her tighter in his arms. “Heroes go on lots of adventures. I like it.”

Lucy holds herself against his warm skin, burning at nearly the same temperature that raged within his chest. Their baby itself feels like a tiny flame flickering within her, a sensation that with Nashi had felt so odd but now somehow felt so right. She unconsciously finds herself running her hands over his skin, and Lucy closes her eyes to map him out in her head. Every curve meets the fluid trace of her fingertips, and she can feel Natsu flexing in an attempt to keep from shivering under her touch. And she feels his hands in her hair, brushing through her blonde locks as if his life depended on it.

He rolls away suddenly, leaving her shivering for his warmth nearly immediately. But then Natsu returns and drapes something soft and fluffy around her neck, brushing her cheek. It smells like a campfire; like him. Natsu’s scarf wrapped around her, Lucy rolls up to stare at him questioningly.

“Don’t you think a Hero should offer a gift to the goddess who had captured his heart?” He says, pressing another soft kiss to her temple before rolling over and laying on his back.

“You’re very stuck on that whole metaphor,” she laughed a bit softly.

Lucy feels her whole body light up. He’s never been so charming until recent years, and now he’s turning her into a stuttering mess on the daily.

“What am I to do with you, Natsu Dragneel?” Still she leans over and cups his face, planting a reciprocating kiss on his cheek. Natsu puts a hand around her stomach to cradle his child within her and smiles as blinding as the sun once more. For a moment they just revel in being with each other where they are now. Neither hear the small footsteps down the hall or notice the tiny silhouette that walks by their bedroom before realizing her parents are awake.

“Mommy! Papa!” Shrieks their first child from the bedroom door, and Natsu and Lucy realize their holy moment together is over. Nashi stands there carrying her dragon doll that looks strikingly similar to her Grandpa Igneel, which she clutches tightly to her chest with her little fingers as she runs to fling herself on top of her parents.

With his dragon senses, Natsu reads his daughter’s trajectory and has but a moment for his eyes to widen before he reflexively scoops his daughter out of the sky before she can land directly on her mother’s belly; better known as Nashi’s future brother or sister.

“Whoa there, my little dragon!” He chuckles, laughing even harder at Lucy’s dumbfounded expression as her brain tries to make sense of what she just witnessed. “You gotta be careful! You could hurt the baby in mommy’s stomach!”

“I’m sorry papa, I forgot,” she admitted, frowning as Natsu sets her down on the bed between her parents.

“It’s okay baby,” Lucy cooes, leaning her hand on her cheek and brushing her fingers through her daughter’s pretty pink hair. “When I’m further along, I’ll be much bigger and you’ll remember better.”

“When is my little brother or sister coming?” She asked, for what had to be the hundredth time that week alone.

Both young parents chuckle. “Not for a while, Nashi,” Natsu answers. “You gotta wait. And then when they come, it’ll be all worth it. You’ll see.”

She beams, satisfied with this answer apparently, before hugging her mother, who softly kissed the little girl. Nashi makes a small shriek of delight and hugs her doll closer. “Igneel and I want pancakes!”

“Well,” she squeals again with laughter as Natsu is suddenly on his feet, scooping up Nashi and the doll in his arms and holding her up above his head for her to fly. “Let’s go make some of the best pancakes ever!”

“Igneel wants chocolate chips!”

“I’m all fired up now, then!”

Before leaving with their daughter, Natsu leans over and kisses Lucy once more. Again, he is beaming that smile and she feels herself melting again. Lucy feels it deep within her bones; all of the pain, all of the uncertainty and self-consciousness, it was all worth it for what she had now.

“Papa, how much do you love mommy?” Nashi asks as they leave the room.

Natsu ponders his answer for a moment, before closing his eyes in concentration. “As many stars as there are in the sky, that’s how much I love her.”

But no, he realizes, it was even more than that. Lucy was the stars and the sky to him, but he loved her more than that. He loved her enough to give her the sun and the moon, and the stars. He wanted to give Lucy everything. She had gifted him with one, soon to be two beautiful children, a partner and best friend, and she had saved his life. She deserved nothing less.

He had already given her every piece of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my tumblr, @ship-ambrosia, for more of my fanfics and to yell at me over one of my many fandoms!


End file.
